


Dreadpark

by NicuCostam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domeric odnajduje swojego przyrodniego brata i postanawia zabrać go do Dreadford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadpark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dreadpark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360569) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam)



Domeric budzi mnie i mówi "Idziemy do Dreadfort". A potem, gdy wsiadamy na konie, pyta mnie, co będę teraz robić. Patrzę przed siebie, za nami zostaje młyn i rzeka, zagłębiamy się w las. A potem jesteśmy na starym drewnianym moście, który wygląda jakby miał się rozwalić, kiedy konie znajdą się na nim. Zwierzęta parskają, jednak przejeżdżamy. Domeric powtarza pytanie, i tym razem ciągnie mnie za rękaw. W płytkim potoku odbija się niebo. To, co zostawiłem za sobą, młyn i matkę. Patrzę na niego i mówię: "Idziemy do Dreadfort." To znaczy: wreszcie go spotkałem. To jeszcze znaczy: nie zamierzam więcej wracać. To co zostawiłem za sobą, wrażenie, że coś posiadam, nic ponad to. Niedługo skończę szesnaście lat. Domeric ma o rok więcej. Przed nami jest przyszłość. A przyszłość to cienka linia ostrza do obdzierania, które Domeric ma u pasa, właśnie to jest przyszłość.

* * *

 

Zupełnie cienka linia. Krew spływa mi po policzku wąską stróżką. Z policzka skapuje na brodę, na szyję, potem znika gdzieś pod koszulą. Jest ciepła, a ja nadal czuję ból po uderzeniu. Lady Bolton musiała obrócić pierścień z rubinem nim wymierzyła policzek. Choć minęła już chwila, a Ta Kobieta odeszła do swoich komnat, wciąż huczy mi w głowie jej głos. "To był mój syn!" Stoję w korytarzu, pod drzwiami, bo nie pozwolili mi wejść. Maester szybko mnie wymija, nawet nie chce spojrzeć, ale zostawia uchylone drzwi, więc wślizguję się do środka. Roose Bolton myślnik Lord Pijawek myślnik Ojciec Który Mnie Przyjął, stoi przy łożu i patrzy na mnie. Boję się jego oczu, chociaż wiem, że moje są równie zimne. Chcę zadać mnóstwo pytań i powiedzieć wiele słów, ale stać mnie jedynie na "Czy teraz mam odejść?". Pan ojciec odpowiada swoim podobnym do szeptu głosem, że się zastanowi. Spogląda ostatni raz na syna, nie na mnie, na mojego brata, i wychodzi. Zostaję w pokoju sam, prawie, jest jeszcze Domeric. Leży w łożu przykryty kocami, oczy ma zamknięte, ale ja wiem, że nie śpi. Widzę, że jego pierś się nie unosi. Obok, na stoliku leży nóż i kartka. Jest na niej tylko moje imię. Biorę do dłoni nóż, jest piękny, z kościaną rękojeścią i bardzo ostry. Przyszłość to cienka linia ostrza do obdzierania, które Domeric zostawił dla mnie, właśnie to jest przyszłość.

* * *

 

Mama nie chce mnie puścić, przytula tak mocno, że brakuje mi powietrza w płucach. Ale brakowało mi też jej, więc nie próbuję się wyrywać. W końcu rozluźnia uścisk i przygląda mi się z delikatnym uśmiechem. Wygląda jak zjawa, wysoka, blada, ze skołtunionymi, ciemnymi włosami. Wymawia z czułością moje imię, całuje i wbiega z powrotem do domu. Od dawna nie chce przekroczyć progu, wiem ile znaczyło dla niej powitanie mnie na podwórzu. Jemy chleb i grzyby, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, a ja zniknąłem ledwie na dwa dni, nie prawie rok. Już wieczorem zabiera mnie na górę, rzuca mój pas gdzieś w kąt i powoli rozwiązuje sznurówki spodni. "Wyglądasz zupełnie jak ojciec w młodości, wiesz?", a potem dodaje ciszej, tak, że ledwie ją słyszę "Muszę cię ukarać za to, że mnie opuściłeś". Zamykam oczy, gdy znów je otwieram jest już po wszystkim, a ona śpi. Wpatruję się w ciemność i choć go nie widzę, wiem, że gdzieś tam leży mój pas i nóż. Ten o cienkim ostrzu, które jest moją przyszłością. I myślę, że powinienem zabić Mamę.

* * *

 

Budzę Heke i mówię "Idziemy na polowanie". Mój sługa zaspany podnosi się z siana, patrzy na mnie nic nie rozumiejącymi oczami. W końcu z rechotem wstaje i idzie nabrać zimnej wody z rzeki. Mówią na niego Fetor, choć myje się niemal codziennie i wplata kwiaty we włosy. Ludzie się z niego śmieją, ale ja wiem, że Heke jest moim jedynym przyjacielem. Rozglądam się po szopie w której śpi. Jest równie stara co młyn, zbudowana z ciemnego drewna. Wysoko nad drzwiami wyjściowymi widzę drobne pismo. Wspinam się na beczki i skrzynie by dotknąć białych, kredowych liter. "Każda chwila w tym domu rozsypuje się jak tysiące okruchów szkła, a w nich widzę tylko smutne twarze." Nie rozumiem w pełni tych słów, ale powtarzam je szeptem, bo podoba mi się ich brzmienie. Wygląda na to, że Domeric zostawił mi jeszcze jedną pamiątkę. Równie wątłą i nierealną co ostrze noża.

* * *

 

Idziemy na polowanie. Ja na koniu, starej klaczy, Heke idzie u mego boku. Mamy łuk, kołczan pełen strzał i nóż. Nie mamy psów, które wypłoszyłyby zwierzynę, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Mówię "Dziś siedemnasty dzień mojego imienia, zwierzyna sama do nas przyjdzie". Heke chichocze, nie mówi nic więcej. Dziś ma we włosach wianek spleciony z polnych kwiatów. Wygląda jak panienka, ale nie cuchnie, unosi się nad nami słodki zapach szaleju. W ciszy przemierzamy las, jest ciepło jak nigdy, a między drzewami śpiewają ptaki. I w końcu spotykamy ją. Patrzy na nas oczami wielkimi jak u sarny, uśmiecha się słodko. Przerzuca gruby, rudy warkocz z pleców na ramię, pytam jak ma na imię. "Jeyne".

* * *

 

Lord Bolton myślnik Pan Ojciec myślnik Człowiek Pokryty Pijawkami po raz pierwszy przyjął mnie w swojej samotni. Spodziewałem się skór, albo chociaż gobelinów, ale ściany i podłogi są nagie, zupełnie jak mężczyzna leżący na ławie. "Pewnie słyszałeś, że moja pani żona odeszła. Spocznie wśród wzgórz. Możesz zostać w Dreadfort. Na razie..." Nie patrzy na mnie, nawet przez chwilę, daje znak dłonią, że to koniec rozmowy i muszę wyjść. Na dziedzińcu zaczepia mnie psiarczyk, pamiętam go, Ben Od Kości. Psy ujadają niczym dzikie, w psiarni, gdzie wszystko pachnie krwią. "To prezent od lorda, słyszał, że lubisz polować. Jeśli dobrze ją wytresujesz żadna zwierzyna ci nie ucieknie". Przyglądam się szczeniakowi, rudej suce, i chyba już wiem jak ją nazwę.


End file.
